User blog:Iloveschool71/Whodunnit One - Extra Rules, Information, and Opening
Hello everyone! Welcome prospective Whodunnit players and killers, as well as people who lurk on my wiki. It is time to begin the much anticipated Whodunnit BORG! (Bryce ORG, for those of you who do not understand). So first, I am going to reveal those who made it into the final cast and will become guests and move into the BORG Manor. Then, I will go over extra rules that were not detailed in the initial blog post. So, I am proud to announce...that everyone who applied made it in! Wooo!! But for clarification, that is: Alfonzo Pappadopolous, played by Crazybone5000, Marie McWood, played by A2479, Neil Hamilton, played by UnderAPineapple, Sheila Schultz, played by PKML, Lisa Whodunnit, played by LoverOfAllTheTurtles, Kiara Overton, played by Tozza6, Kat Lastname, played by Plantsvszombiesfanatic, Dan Cox, played by DVMP, Griffin Ritenour, played by Not David Brown, and Luciano De La Rosa, played by MightyUke416. The ten of you will also be joined by three fillers (played by me, of course) named Charmaine, Deb, and Mark, to round out the cast to thirteen unlucky guests. Now, for some extra rules and such. Confessionals Yes, you will all be REQUIRED to submit confessionals. If you don't submit confessionals, it's not like you'll be removed from the game, but I will scold you until you do submit a confessional. I will not be copy and pasting all the conversations you all have onto a big document like a DORG, but I will be copying and pasting all of your confessionals onto a big document. So if you want to leave your mark on the season, you better submit confessionals! I ask that you try to submit a confessional each day, at least one confessional per cycle. Your confessionals should detail your thought process, who you trust and don't trust, how you think the murder is being committed, and who you believe the killer to be. I will begin a confessional chat with each of you as you check in (which will detailed later in the post). So, I now want to detail the timing of everything. So, midnight tonight (PST), three in the morning (EST), the first murder will be committed. One of you unlucky guests will be killed. You will all have twelve hours to choose whether you want to go to the morgue, crime scene, or last known whereabouts. You will all be given another twelve hours, to investigate and strategize with your fellow guests. You will then be given the riddle, which leads me to... Riddles The riddles will work in a different way then I normally stated. You will all be given a certain number of riddles, in a list all at once. You must submit all of the riddles with an answer at once, and I will tell you how many you got wrong and right and you can resubmit. You must tell me when you accept your final score, otherwise the most recently submitted set of answers will be submitted as your score. But be careful - each wrong riddle is minus one point while each correct riddle is plus one point. The guest with the most points will be given the crucial piece of information that comes with winning the riddle. You will all be given twenty-four hours for this entire process. After the riddle, you will all then be given twenty-four hours to submit your case theories. After that twenty-four hours, the Spared card/Scared card ceremony will begin and someone will be killed shortly after that beginning the whole cycle over again. Make sense? Probably not, since I am a rambler, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. So, now it is time to talk about the "check in" process which will begin the game for all of you. To check in, you all must comment to this post saying that you are ready to play and you also must link a manga. Once that occurs, I will begin a confessional chat with you, tell you whether or not you are the killer, and give you the other guests' emails because some are not uniform and like the others. After that, you may begin socializing with your fellow guests until the first death occurs. I already have mangas from Griffin, Sheila, and Luciano, so you three just need to say that you are ready to play to check in. If any has any questions, feel free to ask! Congratulations everyone, and I hope you are all as excited as I am! Category:Blog posts